


Daycare

by NikoNotHere



Series: One-Shots [13]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Children, Feel-good, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Mischief, playful, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikoNotHere/pseuds/NikoNotHere
Summary: The Rammstein boys are kiddos! A day in the life of their attendant shows just how playful and dynamic the little group might have been, had they all been in daycare together.
Series: One-Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Daycare

**Author's Note:**

> Liberties were taken with their ages, putting all of them right around 3 and 4, with Till being the oldest. This was yet again another Tora-inspired work, with help from my friend Wahnsinn.

With a sigh, I flopped back down into my desk chair. The day was coming to a close, and it had been especially long. Managing a daycare facility sounded easy in theory, but the little details were maddening some days. I opened my last notes folder as I finished up the teacher’s assessments. I always saved this classroom folder for last. It never failed to contain either a plethora of parental notes needing to be sent out, or at the very least plenty of laughable reading material to end my day with.  
With the very first note, I smiled. I would not be disappointed today, it seemed.

Friday, 8 of May  
“The morning was relatively quiet with no one acting up. Christian (who still refuses to answer to his name, and instead repeats “Flake” as if he’s correcting me) took a pile of picture books over by the bathroom and set up a little camp for himself. His mother informed me that he’s being toilet trained and takes it *very* seriously, waiting eagerly next to the door until he has to “go.”

Richard as usual went to the dress up bin and spent nearly an hour playing with the clothes and admiring himself. I did catch him with a crayon in his mouth, seemingly pretending to “smoke” it in front of the mirror. I scolded him, but didn’t punish him that time (more on that later). The only incident with the dress up this time was needing to stop him before he took the craft glue and put it in his hair. I think he might have been imitating his father’s hair styling.

Oliver played with the soccer ball for a while, quiet as normal. Then he took a strong interest in the blankets we use for nap time, and I allowed him to take them out to make a small fort. It was impressive. He still refuses to stand up and walk unless I force him to or he needs to reach something, choosing to keep crawling instead. His parents say he can walk just fine, but doesn’t want to. They aren’t concerned about it and ask that we let him do as he pleases.

Christoph alternated between listening to and dancing to music, and playing with the building blocks. Paul pestered him a little with the blocks, but Christoph handled it very well and shared nicely. 

Paul bounced around everywhere as he always does; first trying to read with Christian, then building blocks with Christoph and finally helping Richard dress up. He was a bit of a bother sometimes, but not enough to scold. He is extremely chatty and is constantly trying to use big words and mimic adult speech patterns with a mixture of babbles and words he already knows.

Till was very quiet and played with a stuffed cat until snack time. He was extremely attentive to it, feeding, watering, “walking” it with a string he found by the curtains (need to repair them), and tucking it into his shirt when he said it was cold.

Snack time went as expected, with Till trying to hoard and hide the crackers in his pockets. I may need to send a note home to ask if he has any abnormal eating habits we should to be aware of, otherwise I’ll have to start punishing him for taking food away from the table. Paul drank both his juice and Richard’s, but Richard freely gave it to him so I let it slide. 

Christian asked to take his snacks to the bathroom and was rather distressed when I said no. I’ll have to ask what his mother does for meals, because he sat with fearful tears in his eyes most of snack time. He is a very nervous boy, even despite trying to calm him down by assuring him he could reach the bathroom just fine when he needed it. Till eventually distracted him by giving him “special” snacks from his pocket. I think Till is far more intelligent than initially assessed, being able to soothe his friend and in a way, deceive him for what he sees as their benefit. It’s fascinating.

Christoph and Oliver were very quiet, focused eaters at snack time and thus had no issues to report.

The problems began cropping up after snacks. For outside time, Richard drew on the ground with chalk for a little while, eventually switching from the ground to drawing chalk colors on his fingernails. Once he was covered in chalk, he then went with Till over to the garden and the two perused the flowers. 

Meanwhile, Paul and Christoph played in the sand box. Christoph got bored quickly and began lining the buckets up in a row, and then banged on them with the shovel like little drums. Paul thought that was fantastic for about a minute until he realized he couldn’t build sandcastles without the buckets. When he tried to take them back, Christoph protested and flailed around with the shovel. He hit Paul with it accidentally (incident report attached). It was just a small bruise under his eye, but he was very upset. Christoph tried to apologize and hug him, but Paul just ran around in circles crying until I caught him. He then demanded to see the “owie” in the mirror, and once he did, immediately cheered up because he thought it looked neat. 

When I got back outside with Paul, I had to run over and take away a match from Richard. It looked like it had been lit and blown out, and then he pretended to smoke with Till. I punished him and put him in the corner where he started crying. Till then came over to me and said it was his match. I thanked him for telling me the truth, and he then asked if Richard could come out of the corner and go play. I had to explain that while playing with matches was bad, so was pretending to smoke, so they both needed to sit in time out. Till looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, “I was smoking. Can Richard go play now?” Though I’d caught Richard mid- “smoke,” the lie was an impressive attempt at a cover-up for his friend. This is yet another reason I think Till is extremely advanced for his age. After explaining further that lying was also bad, Till seemed to understand and sorrowfully joined Richard in the corner.

Christian protested coming outside, of course, but was finally coaxed out when Oliver showed him the little collection of cars out on the patio. Christian meticulously built a garage for them out of small rocks from the garden, which Oliver helped fetch. Oliver is extremely kind, and even stands up to reach things if it’s to help a friend. After helping with the garage, Oliver set up a goal for himself and played with his soccer ball, pushing and bouncing it around while crawling after it. I was a little surprised he set up a goal without getting up to try and kick the ball, but he was still quite adept even while crawling.

Paul and Christoph had made up by that point and worked together happily on sand castles for a while until Paul inevitably got bored again. He wandered over to where Oliver was playing and playfully snatched the ball from him. Oliver was nice and let him have it, I guess thinking Paul wanted to join in and play. Instead, Paul stuck his tongue out and held the ball just above Oliver’s reach from where he was crawling, taunting him. I was about to intervene and scold Paul when Oliver suddenly stood to his feet. He is extremely tall for his age, and considering Paul is a bit small for his, Oliver towered over him imposingly. I had to fight very hard to hold back from laughing as Paul’s eyes got wide and he dropped the ball. He ran away from Oliver’s very firm stare from far above him, then Oliver calmly took the ball back and dropped back to the ground to play until I called everyone in for nap time.

Nap time went very well. They all obeyed quickly and helped get the mats and blankets out. Till and Richard were especially eager to help, having just been allowed to leave time-out. I let Oliver keep up his blanket fort since we had plenty of blankets for everyone. Christian did get a bit fussy about having to leave his cars. He seems to really enjoy routines and dislikes deviating from them. Luckily, Till distracted him by bringing over the picture books and asking to have stories read to him. Christian loved it, creating babbling nonsense for each page of his favorite book as a “bedtime” story for Till. Richard, Paul, Oliver and Christoph all soon scooted in close to listen as well. Christian got flustered when he realized everyone was watching him, and hid behind the book, refusing to continue making up his “story.”

Till calmed him and switched places with him. Till then started crafting a surprisingly good story about chickens lost in the woods. I think I will ask his mother if it’s a story he learned or if he made it up himself, because it truly was a good story. After the “reading,” they all went down quickly and slept like angels. Richard, Paul, and Christoph snuggled into a little pile, while Till held onto Christian like a teddy bear. I think Oliver either woke up early or waited until everyone was asleep, then sneaked back over to his fort and went to nap inside it.

I took a picture of the impromptu group story time for their parents, and attached it here because it was so sweet. I really do enjoy teaching and assessing this group. They each have such strong personalities and fantastic potential. I can’t wait to see where each goes and what they accomplish when they grow up.


End file.
